


Agape

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cul Cul la Praline, Fluff and Humor, How to Torture a flower by Oikawa, Iwaizumi is desperate, Love Love Love and Love, M/M, Tobio is not here, idiot in love, lol, oikage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Une fleur qui souffre... Un jeune homme au bord de la crise d'amour... Un meilleur ami blasé... Et une décision importante qui changera la face du monde! Ou pas. Oikawa est juste un crétin.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Agape

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa torture des fleurs, le saligaud.

\- Je l'aime...

Il tira sur un pétal et le laissa tomber à ses pieds.

\- Beaucoup...

Un second pétal vint rejoindre le premier.

\- Énormément...

Un troisième rejoignit le sol aux côtés des deux autres.

\- À la folie...

Cette fois, il eut un temps d'arrêt. Il ne restait qu'un seul pétal sur sa fleur après celui qu'il comptait enlever à son pistil, et les mots suivants réduiraient ses sentiments au néant. Il grogna. Il était pourtant sûr de ce qu'il ressentait! Pourquoi tout le monde - même cette stupide fleur - osaient prétendre le contraire?! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il collectionnait les conquêtes à la pelle qu'il était insensible ou qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux! Bien sûr qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux! La preuve! Il aimait Tobio-chan!

\- Iwa-chan! J'en suis certain! Je l'aime!

Agacé par l'obstination de son ami d'enfance, Iwaizumi se tourna vers lui, l'air de celui qu'on ne pouvait pas abuser avec de simples mots.

\- Ah ouais? Donne-moi trois bonnes raisons pour te prendre au mot.

Parce que lui aussi s'y mettait? Tooru lui adressa une moue vexée et se renfrogna.

\- Trois?! Mais je peux t'en donner une de très bonne raison!

À ces mots, il lui présenta la fleur qu'il avait effeuillé avec précaution comme si l'évidence était impossible à ignorer sans être aveugle.

\- J'agis comme une jeune fille amoureuse! Tu m'as déjà vu torturer de pauvres fleurs pour un garçon ou pour une fille?! Un seul mot mon cher! Jamais! Comme quoi je suis bel et bien amoureux!

\- Je t'ai déjà vu te maquiller et te travestir en fille pour un mec, cingla alors Iwaizumi d'un ton sec. Alors, non, ce n'est pas du tout une raison que je trouve pertinente. Trouve autre chose. Je marche pas.

Tch. Tooru avait oublié ce détail.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir! Ce type c'était un pari avec Makki! Là je te parle d'un truc super profond!

\- Parles à mon cul, ma tête est malade.

\- Iwa-chan! s'offusqua Tooru. Je te jure que je l'aime! Il est tellement mignon! Adorable! Attentionné! Talentueux! Pas autant que moi, c'est sûr, mais il m'éblouit quand même de son talent! J'aime la moindre de ses expressions! Et son sourire! Tu ne l'as jamais vu sourire?!

Ses yeux pétillèrent et un débordement d'amour et d'affection engloutit son coeur. Oh ce sourire. Voilà ce qui l'avait définitivement emporté. Tobio souriait rarement. Et les seules fois où il l'avait vu faire n'avait jamais autant fait chavirer son coeur que ce sourire là. Vivant. Joyeux. Grand comme le soleil. Il tuerait pour le revoir sourire ainsi. Malheureusement, la seule fois où il l'avait vu sourire de cette façon, c'était lors de sa victoire contre leur équipe... pas franchement encourageant.

Carrément décourageant en fait.

\- Je vais déprimer, sanglota soudainement Tooru en ce souvenant de ce détail. Pourquoi tant de haine?! Pourquoi nous séparer ainsi?! Lui qui va aux nationales, et moi qui suis obligé de subir les examens et mon amour à sens unique! Quelle horreur! Tu penses que je devrais lui dire que je l'aime? s'enquit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Iwaizumi.

Son ami d'enfance se contenta de le dévisager longuement pour déterminer s'il était vraiment sérieux dans ses paroles. De toute évidence, il l'était. Néanmoins, et c'était sûrement ça le problème, son crétin d'ami avait tendance à être d'un sérieux mortel pour presque tout et n'importe quoi. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se rende compte de sa connerie massive et épidémique.

L'autre soucis étant sa sincérité. Car il semblait vraiment sincère. Dans son extravagance, certes. Mais sincère quand même.

Bon... Il ne risquait pas grand chose, n'est-ce pas?

\- Mouais. Fais-donc ça.

La pire idée qu'il aie eu de lui souffler. Voir Tobio roucouler dans les bras de l'imbécile en question trois semaines plus tard fut dramatiquement choquant. Pire. Il n'aurait jamais cru voir Oikawa si mortellement heureux. Comme quoi... Il avait eu tord de croire que ça ne marcherait pas et que ce n'était qu'une simple crise existentielle...

Fichu Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Ce type est juste un crétin XD


End file.
